PokéJournal Poems
by ThinkPi
Summary: Each poem is told from the perspective of a Pokémon. The goal is to personify these fictional creatures in a way humans can relate. This is an ongoing collection of poetry.
1. Woes of a Wooper

**Woes of a Wooper**

When I swim in a race  
I always lose.  
I am a weakling  
no trainer would choose.

I look at the sky  
and I wonder a lot.  
Will I ever swim better?  
Probably not...

Then I see a shadow.  
Someone I admire.  
I get a big hug  
from my friend Quagsire.

I am different than others.  
A weird shade of pink.  
Quagsire tells me  
"It's not so bad I think.

You are weak yes,  
but you have a bright glow.  
And no matter what  
you are always my bro."


	2. Dignity of a Dunsparce

**Dignity of a Dunsparce**

They call me a dunce,  
They call me a farce,  
'tis the life  
of ol' Dunsparce.

I have a cool piece  
hanging off my tail.  
But in a battle  
I often fail.

I'm picked last by trainers,  
they say I have no potential.  
I have no evolutions  
and intolerable credentials.

They say I'm ugly.  
The Caterpie shudder me.  
They label me a loser because  
I'll never be Butterfree.

At the end of the day  
I don't really care.  
I enjoy my life  
free of battles and despair.

They may call me a dunce,  
they may call me a farce,  
but I live my own life.  
Happy ol' Dunsparce.


	3. Anguish and Aura (Lucario)

**Anguish and Aura**

I open my hand  
and I look at my palm.  
Energy flows,  
my spirit is calm.

I think about those  
who suffer in pain.  
My energy grows,  
my energy wanes.

I cannot help my friends.  
They choose their own path.  
Their destiny is theirs,  
they will fall at its wrath.

They fight in anger.  
Their fists are misguided.  
The aura is dark,  
the evil is ignited.

I only see myself,  
so I open my palm.  
I found my inner peace.  
My spirit is calm.


	4. Fruits of My Labor (Tropius)

**Fruits of My Labor**

With leaves abroad  
I take to the sky.  
The fruits of my labor  
drive me to fly.

The children all love  
the fruits I bear.  
They smile and grin  
as I fly through the air.

They visit me often  
on long summer days.  
They slide off my back  
as they frolic and play.

As the day winds down  
and the sun says goodbye  
I hear the bellies grumble  
and the children all sigh.

I lower my neck  
and their faces turn bright.  
They pick out some fruits  
and they all take a bite.

I cherish these days  
and the children I meet.  
"Sweet dreams Tropius,  
tomorrow's my treat!"


	5. Metapod's Meditation

**Metapod's Meditation**

I watch the world change  
from my own two eyes.  
Time moves swiftly  
but I am paralyzed.

Battles are had.  
Companions are found.  
I look from a distance  
and don't make a sound.

I've had time to think  
and I've had time to reflect  
but when I ponder the future  
I don't know what to expect.

Long ago I decided  
to climb up this tree.  
I evolved into the creature  
that trainers now see.

A trainer walks by  
but I don't wish to flee.  
It's time I spread my wings.  
It's time I'm set free.


	6. Turning Over a New Leaf (Leafeon)

**Turning Over a New Leaf**

Evolution for most Pokémon  
is relatively easy  
but that's not the case  
when you're a full-fledged Eevee.

They tell me when in doubt  
to just follow your heart.  
I have seven different choices,  
where the heck do I start?

Espeon and Umbreon  
speak to my dark side  
but do I have the courage  
to face my fears and not hide?

Flareon and Jolteon  
represent my strong drive  
but am I hotheaded enough  
to keep the energy alive?

Vaporean and Glaceon  
do well to calm my soul  
but will I stand for justice  
or grow up to be cold?

It was then I remembered  
a day from my past.  
I was rolling in the field  
and playing in the grass.

I finally made a choice  
and my friends cheered me on.  
I no longer go by Eevee.  
Just call me Leafeon!


	7. Nocturnal Naivety (Oddish)

**Nocturnal Naivety**

Out in the countryside  
lies a neat and cozy cottage.  
Out in the fields nearby  
lives a sweet and rosy Oddish.

By day the land is pure and still.  
The cottage is clean and spotless.  
By night the cottage is often filled  
with silence and a sense of solace.

Oddish wakes up as the sun goes down,  
walking on its little two feet.  
It ventures the cottage and the fields around  
never making a sound, never making a peep.

It enters the cottage, discreet and unseen,  
and begins to clean all of the rooms.  
It leaves everything intact, complete and pristine,  
dusting with its leaves like feathery plumes.

An old man in black was in the midst.  
He prayed by the cottage modestly.  
The lady who once lived no longer exists,  
but that's not what the Oddish sees.

(Poet's Note: This one differs because it is written from a third point of view. However, the Oddish is described to be quiet and naive, something the reader would not be able to fully grasp had the story been told from the Oddish's point of view)


	8. Red in the Face (Plusle)

**Red in the Face, Blue in the Heart**

Hi! I'm Plusle.  
I love to have a good time!  
My buddy is Minun,  
my partner in crime.

We're full of excitement  
and we love to share.  
When I get ready for action  
Minun is always there.

Whenever there's a need  
for a duo of heart  
our teamwork and skills  
are sure to set us apart!

My motivation is charged  
by Minun's happy laugh.  
Minun loves to work hard  
to save the world on my behalf.

I love Minun with a passion  
but I've never felt brave...  
Sometimes I wish that I  
was the one Minun saves~


	9. Secret Life of a Sudowoodo

**Secret Life of a Sudowoodo**

You think I like the way I look?  
You think I want to be a tree?  
It's a not a choice that I can make.  
It's who I am. It's who I'll be.

I do think one might observe  
it's both a gift and frightful curse  
to be able to disappear.  
Then again, it could be worse.

Pokémon are most unique  
when it seems no one's around.  
I've watched an Abra go to sleep.  
I've seen a Diglett above ground.

I met the Pichu from the woods.  
They like to sing and love to dance.  
I've tricked a Ditto! It's so much fun.  
They always think I'm just a plant.

The Slakoth tend to climb on my arm.  
I try my hardest not to wiggle.  
They put their face right up to mine  
and I always laugh. I have to giggle!

You probably think it's somewhat sad  
I'm stuck and forced to look like this.  
If only you knew the days I've had!  
If only you'd see the things you miss.


	10. Do the Ludicolo

**Do the Ludicolo**

No party is complete  
when you don't dance to the beat.  
So do the Ludicolo,  
let's all wiggle our feet!

Take a break from the battles!  
Take your time and relax.  
Take a moment to breathe.  
Aren't you tired of attacks?

Just look at Ludicolo,  
set and ready to rock.  
Got a sombrero on deck  
and a poncho on lock.

Muscles are pumpin'  
and the rhythm is amped.  
The music is bumpin'  
as they throw up their hands.

Ludicolo lives it up!  
Everyday is a chance.  
Rainy days are the same.  
Just do the Rain Dance!

Pokémon keep on rockin'  
and everyday is a blast.  
Seize the day and keep on.  
It's time to party at last!


	11. Vision and Vice (Luxray)

**Vision and Vice**

Look into my eyes,  
vicious and vacant.  
Thundering inside,  
my anger is flagrant.

I stay in the dark  
because the world is ugly.  
I live in a cave  
so the Wurmple don't bug me.

I am inflicted with sight.  
I see the colors of sin.  
You see kindness on the surface  
but I see evil within.

My eyes do not deceive me  
but how I wish they would!  
Don't ask me what I see.  
I remain misunderstood.

Open your eyes  
and you'll be set free  
in a world of greed  
and pure vanity.

I had a trainer once.  
She didn't treat me well.  
I glared into her eyes.  
I showed her true hell.


	12. Chansey's Comfort

**Chansey's Comfort**

Hush, hush.  
I'll help you feel well.  
I'll fix you right up!  
You'll feel alive and swell.

Healing is my specialty.  
I'll knock out the germs!  
My Lucky Punch will surely  
make your viruses squirm.

I know you're in pain  
but the hard part has ended.  
Make sure you get some rest!  
It's highly recommended.

Don't forget to eat your food  
or you won't have energy.  
People say my eggs are tasty…  
but they damn well better be!

Whatever the cost,  
I'll make sure Pokémon smile!  
When life brings them down  
helping them up is my style.


End file.
